highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Pendragon
Arthur Pendragon is a member of the Vali Team that was previously affiliated with the Khaos Brigade. He is a descendant of King Arthur, as well as a descendant of the witch Morgan le Fay, and is the older brother of Le Fay Pendragon. He was one of the two best swordsmen of the Khaos Brigade alongside Siegfried of the Hero Faction and is known as The Strongest Holy Sword User. Appearance Arthur is a bespectacled young man with blond hair with a strand of hair across his face, who is usually dressed in a business suit. Personality Arthur is calm, polite, and a gentleman. He appears to be obsessed with finding an opponent suitable for his Holy King Sword, Caliburn. He is also a caring and a loving person as he cares deeply for his little sister, comrades, and allies. He is also an indulgent person, as he pays his debt to Issei for taking care of Le Fay. Fenrir claims he can't help but notice the "nothingness" inside him. History Arthur comes from the noble House of the Pendragon which consists of the descendants of King Arthur. He left the house after taking the Holy King Sword with him becoming an outcast and joining the Khaos Brigade in an attempt to seek strong foes. Arthur was originally part of the Hero Faction where he was Siegfried's rival before leaving the Hero Faction to join the Vali Team. It was revealed in the short story Maid of the House of Pendragon that one of the reasons he left the House was to protect his lover. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor He first appeared in Volume 5, rescuing Bikou and Kuroka under Vali's order while revealing his identity to Issei Hyoudou, Rias Gremory, Koneko Toujou, and Tannin. In Volume 6, Arthur appears alongside Vali and Bikou, saving Asia as they were scouting the Dimensional Gap, witnessing Issei's Juggernaut Drive and the appearance of the Great Red. He then leaves the Underworld along with Vali and Bikou after reintroducing himself this time to Xenovia and Yuuto Kiba. The Heroic Oppai Dragon He reappears in Volume 7 when he his fellow Vali Team members arrived in time to assist Issei and his friends from Loki and Fenrir who retreated soon afterwards. They then had a meeting in forming a temporary alliance with the Gremory Team to battle the Evil God, during which Irina was discussing with Arthur over the last Excalibur in his possession with Kiba and Xenovia listening in on them while on alert. Later during the final battle, they fought against loki with his army and were able to kill one of Fenrir's sons before using his Excalibur Ruler to subjugate Fenrir after Vali weakens the wolf with his Juggernaut Drive. At the beginning of Volume 12, he and the other members of the Vali Team were hiding in the Gremory Palace while waiting for Vali to recover from Samael's poison. He later attacks Hades' Palace along with the other members of the Vali Team, successfully killing many Grim Reapers under Hades. He is later seen reporting to Vali who was with Sairaorg Bael and the Gremory Team, challenging Yuuto after deeming him to be a worthy opponent for his Holy King Sword, telling Yuuto that he will fight him when Vali fights Issei. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 15, Arthur appears alongside Vali, Bikou and Fenrir inside the Carmilla Territory of the Vampires, meeting up with Azazel who was at the Carmilla Territory at that time, to discuss with Azazel about the re-emergence of the Evil Dragons, the Vampires, the Holy Grail and Euclid Lucifuge. In Volume 16, Arthur, along with Bikou and Fenrir, battled with the possessor of the Longinus, Incinerate Anthem, and the magicians from Hexennacht. He later participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D and asked Issei if he can make a pact with his younger sister, Le Fay, in which Issei agreed to. In Volume 19, he and the other members of Vali's Team paid a visit to the Hyoudou Residence underground indoor pool where they witnessed for the first time Issei and Rias' new combination technique. He came over to Vali adjusting his glasses as he expressed his interests in the members of the Church’s rebels as he had heard that they had members that were Holy Sword wielders. Vali then mentioned the possibility of legendary wielders of Holy Swords may also be arriving, further peaking Arthur's interests. Arthur participated in the fight against the exorcists that rebelled against the Church. He volunteered to be Yuuto's replacement to fight against the group led by Vasco Strada as Yuuto wanted to fight against Ewald Cristaldi. Arthur was able to fight evenly against Strada although both of them were not serious. After a small exchange, Arthur backed off from the fight saying that if only Strada was 20 years younger, they would have had the best fight and left right after. In Volume 20, Arthur and other members of the Vali Team were on a mission to find the location of the stolen City that Qlippoth is using as their base of operations. They sent Le Fay and Kuroka to inform the others who later joined the fight against Qlippoth. In Volume 21, the entire Vali Team alongside Tobio Ikuse and Lavinia Reni were sent to the Northern Europe region to prepare for Qlippoth's attack where they battled the army of Evil Dragons and fake Scale Mails while Vali goes up against Aži Dahāka. Upon the war's conclusion when Azazel and the other Mythology leaders prepare to seal Trihexa along with themselves, he tells Arthur and the rest of his team to look after Vali while he's gone. In Volume 22, Arthur and the rest of the Vali Team goes fishing with the Occult Research Club and Issei's parents, with Arthur helping Le Fay attach the insect to fishing rod's hook after the latter was scared. He told Le Fay that a witch shouldn't be afraid of a little insect while giving a brotherly smile. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Arthur and his team participated in the opening ceremony for the Rating Game World Tournament, where they battled multiple team opponents and raised up in the brackets. In Volume 24, all members of Vali's Team faced off in their next match against Rias and her peerage. When Fenrir, Bikou, Vali and Gogmagog were unable to defeat Vasco Strada who easily overpowered them, Arthur decided to battle Vasco himself as he advised Vali to take Fenrir and head to where Rias and Crom Crouch are. Arthur and Vasco fought with each other in a sword match while expressing a grin of delight on their faces. Both swordsmen hold out for a while, but Arthur runs low on stamina as he kneels down every time he blocks an attack from Vasco's sword, even when he used his sword technique to strike at him via spacial portals, Vasco was still able to avoid each blow. While Vasco complimented Arthur's skills as a swordsman, he also lectures how they've been tainted by a slight sense of vanity. Refusing to give up, Arthur channeled holy aura into his blade again and let loose a holy wave, however this move was canceled by Vasco's Holy Fist. Believing that he will most likely lose this fight, Arthur still wished to continue to give all for the remainder of it. While Arthur wasn't retired from the game, he was shown to have collapsed on the ground from exhausting his stamina, in the end however, the winner of the game was Vali's Team due to Rias forfeiting the match. Powers & Abilities Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Arthur is a natural-born Holy Sword wielder and is able to wield the strongest Holy Sword. Immense Combat Skills: Arthur is a top notch fighter with tremendous skill in combat. Despite being a human, he could fight and survive battles against extremely dangerous supernatural beings as shown in Volume 7 when he assists his fellow Vali Team members in the fight against Loki and Fenrir and succeeded in killing one of Fenrir's sons as if he is toying with them. During the Vali Team's attack on Hades's Palace in Volume 12, he succeeded in killing many Grim Reapers which is an incredible feat as even a Low-Class Grim Reaper is stronger than an average Middle-Class Devil. He, along with his teammates, was even able to hold their own against Aži Dahāka, an immensely powerful Evil Dragon. Vali even considers him one of the five candidates for the strongest human. * Master Swordsman: Arthur is a master swordsman capable of wielding the Caliburn, the Sword in the Stone and the most powerful Holy Sword in existence, a testament to his strength and skills. His mastery of the sword is so immense that he was able to fight Vasco Strada, an immensely powerful master swordsman, to a standstill without actually using his full strength. Issei upon witnessing Arthur' abilities commented that the skills of Yuuto and Xenovia who are sword masters themselves are vastly inferior to Arthur. In Volume 24, Arthur is able to hold his own against Vasco Strada in a very long fight, even after Vasco Strada is restored to his prime by the efforts of Valerie, Gasper, and Koneko. Immense Speed: Arthur is shown to be extremely fast in battle, being able to move as fast as Vasco Strada during their duel. Magic: In Volume 15, Arthur can use magic to store away Caliburn in another dimension and summon it back when he needed it. He can use magic to fly in mid air. Flight: During the events of volume 19, Arthur has demonstrated the ability to stay afloat in mid-air. Equipment Caliburn ( ): Arthur's main weapon. The ultimate Holy Sword and the Sword in the Stone. The Caliburn can generate an extremely massive amount of Holy aura that surpasses even that of Excalibur and Durandal and is capable of ripping through space. Arthur can also use Caliburn to teleport himself or others to any location and can open small spatial portals to teleport its blade to strike enemies from any direction unexpectedly. Formerly Excalibur Ruler ( ): Arthur previously wielded the strongest of the seven Excalibur fragments, Excalibur Ruler, before abandoning the sword and allowing Le Fay to give the Excalibur Ruler to Irina in Volume 11 after Fenrir no longer needed to be controlled by it. Trivia *Arthur is a dedicated tea lover as he is alright with eating any food as long as he can drink first-class black tea along with it, even carrying around a teapot with him to brew tea during mealtimes.High School DxD Light Novel Volume 15 Episode Azazel.1 *After Le Fay decided to take the entrance exam for Kuoh Academy, Arthur inspected the school together with Issei. He also bought the academy's uniform for his sister.Short story Maid of the House of Pendragon *Arthur's name has a meaning of "King" which would be referring to the fact he is descended from one. *The surname Pendragon is composed of Welsh pen, "head, chief, top" and ddraig, "dragon; warrior" so the full meaning can be "Head dragon/warrior", "Chief dragon/warrior", or "Top dragon/warrior". *Arthur is listed among the strongest humans, along with Cao Cao, Tobio, Vasco, and Mitsuya. *Fenrir's description of the "nothingness" inside Arthur could be a reference to the aptly named concept in the "Book of Void/Nothingness" of Musashi Miyamoto's "Book of Five Rings", described as the vital concept and core of the legendary swordsman's own martial arts. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Vali Team Category:DxD Category:Former Antagonist Category:Featured Article